Charmed Child
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Pandora Mitchell, daughter of Paige, has turned into a mermaid like her aunt before her. Searching for a way to save her, they involve some love experts—the Niwas.
1. Punishment

Do you guys honestly think you can keep me away from the sea?" I

said angrily from the bathtub.

"Pandora, you are staying in that bathtub until we find a spell to give you legs again," my mom said irritably.

"Bad news, Aunt Paige," said my cousin Chris. "The only way to turn her human is for her to find love."

"Ha!" I laughed from the tub. "That's the reason I became a mermaid in the first place. I'm cold-hearted now…and I'll never love again!"

"Let me see," Mom read the book silently. "We can turn her human for three weeks. If she doesn't find love then she'll turn back."

"Come on! Land for three whole weeks?" I exclaimed.

I was so annoyed the next day. I was at school, and on two legs again. The bell rang.

I got up from my seat and walked right into the guy in front of me. It was the same boy I was trying to avoid because I thought he was cute. He fell forward and dropped his books.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

I leaned over and picked up some of his books but he was already almost out the door. I ran over and grabbed his wrist. Immediately I got a premonition.

I saw him being pushed off a roof by Marco, my ex.

"N-No!" I yelled and threw the books against the wall.

"Are you okay?" the boy had turned when I grabbed his wrist, so he must have seen the look on my face when I saw the premonition.

"I'm fine," I said, gathering the books and handing them to him. "I'm new here. My name is Pandora."

"I'm Daisuke," he replied.

"Well, I'm sorry for my outburst," I said. "Oh and don't go on any rooftops."


	2. Roof

I made pains to never see Daisuke again. I wasn't going to let myself fall in love and lose my immortality. Unfortunately, however, I kept seeing him in the hallways. Every time I saw him, his eyes were sad. I wondered if he was always like that, or if something bad had happened to him.

We may have never become friends, however, if it hadn't been for my ex-boyfriend Marco.

I was cutting class on the roof, and Daisuke was sent to get me to come back to class. I guess the teachers thought I would listen to him since he was the only person I had spoken to since I had started school there.

"Pandora," he said, coming up the stairs. "The teacher wants you to come back downstairs."

"Tell her to call my parents," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you running away?" he asked me.

"I already ran away," I replied. "They found me. This is just a temporary escape."

That's when Marco showed up.

"Pandora!" he exclaimed. "I heard you were back. Took me a while to find you."

I considered my options at this point. My ex was coming towards me and was probably going to either punch me or kiss me, depending on his mood. I could use my powers, but Daisuke was there and he was an innocent. And there was that premonition I had had.

I stood, preparing to grab Daisuke and orb us both somewhere safe, but my ex grabbed me by the wrists.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke said, surprisingly coming forward to stop Marco.

Unfortunatly, Marco made a motion and Daisuke fell backwards. He would have fallen off the roof, but he caught himself. I breathed easier, but I wasn't out of trouble.

"Come back to me, Pandora," Marco said. I avoided eye contact with him. "I still love you."

"That's not love," I replied. "You controlled me. You forced me to love you. And I'll never forgive you!"

"Why don't you just orb away from me, like usual?" he whispered. "You can't. It's because of that innocent over there isn't it?"

He released me, but pushed me to the ground, so it took me a moment to get up. And in that moment, he pushed Daisuke off the roof.

Without thinking, I orbed myself to Daisuke's location, which was in freefall. Once I caught hold of him, I orbed us both to the ground.

He had passed out.

I sat down on the ground next to him. "Come on, wake up! Please wake up…"

Unfortunatly, it was right then that the sky decided to open. It poured rain.

When you are a mermaid in human form, water is a bad thing. I immediately turned back. That's when Daisuke's eyes opened.

"Pandora?" he said. "Why am I still alive?"

"Because you weren't meant to die yet," I found myself saying. "I have to go. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay? You're going to be alright."

I orbed home.


	3. Family Discussions

Daisuke had a severe headache that afternoon. He went over it all in his mind, and it still didn't make sense.

He remembered being pushed off a roof, then being in freefall, then he remembered being grabbed out of the air and then…darkness, he must have passed out…and he woke up on the ground. Pandora was with him then. She must have somehow caught him or something.

He shook his head. He couldn't make any sense of it.

He arrived at home. He went in and was met by his mother. Everyone had been so nice to him since the Harada twins had moved away, but he knew they were disappointed a little bit that he hadn't recovered yet.

"Hey Honey!" exclaimed his mom. "Anything interesting happen at school?"

Daisuke smiled a little bit. "Yeah, Mom."

"What happened?"

"I…made a friend. Her name is Pandora."

"That's great!" his mom said. "Have you felt Dark at all?"

Daisuke looked down. That was another thing. Since the twins had moved, he could hear Dark in his thoughts but couldn't become him anymore.

"You orbed him?" Mom exclaimed. "You are only fifteen! He's not your charge, and you're not his Whitelighter!"

"But Mom…" I trailed off. I couldn't explain what really happened without explaining about Marco, and I didn't want Mom to know that I had been stupid enough to date a warlock.

"But this is good, you're finding love," she said.

"No, Mom," I protested stubbornly. "We're just friends, and I saved him from dying. That doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I'm not giving up my life underwater for some guy I just met."

"I brought your aunt to talk to you," replied my mother.

"Hey, Pandora, still in the bathtub, huh?" Aunt Pheobe smiled at me. "I did the same thing when I was younger. Tried becoming a mermaid to run away. My problems found me, and your problems will find you."

She tapped my nose.

"Quit that," I said irritably.

"How did he fall off the roof, anyway?" Mom asked.

"He's…just clumsy I guess," I replied.


	4. Charge

I was back in my human form again, and sleeping that night. Suddenly I woke up.

I was in a dark room, in…the museum?

I got up, and attempted to orb back home, but I returned to the same spot.

"What's keeping me here?" I wondered aloud.

I turned and looked at the piece of artwork displayed in its glass case. I wanted to see if maybe it had any magical properties that were drawing me to it. But no, it was just the Chalice of Sorrows.

I heard someone coming. Security? This late? No orbing, so I'd have to hide. I hid randomly behind the display case.

Someone came in, but he wasn't security. He was dressed all in black. It was a guy, I could tell. He proceeded to disarm all the alarms on the Chalice and take it out. He was stealing it.

I felt my orbing come back. I tried to go home, but ended up on the roof instead.

The same guy came running onto the roof a few seconds later, but this time he had black wings. I stood in his way.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Phantom Thief Dark," he replied.

"Oh, well fine then, you can go," I said, sighing.

"What? Wait a second! Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm…trying to figure out why I can't go anywhere," I replied, not really answering his question. "You're a magical being, I assume, have you ever heard of a Whitelighter that keeps orbing to the wrong place?"

"You're a Whitelighter?" Dark asked. "I got stuck with a newbie, didn't I?"

"Oh no," I said. "You're my charge."


	5. Fear of Water

Ugh…well then hopefully I'll be allowed to leave now," I said. "If you need me, then just call."

"Why would I need a Whitelighter?" Dark replied. "I never asked the Elders for any help, and besides, I thought they hated me."

"They hate me too," I said. "That must be why I'm stuck with you. Anyway, if you're ever hurt, or being attacked, or something, I'm supposed to help you. Unfortunately, however, since I'm human, I can still be hurt. But I do have Whitelighter and witch magic on my side. Anyway, in two weeks I'll be gone so don't worry about it."

And with that I orbed home.

Daisuke's head was spinning. Definitely.

Dark had tried to explain about Whitelighters and witches last night, but it had only confused him more.

Pandora was apparently supposed to protect Dark from any kind of trouble, and heal him when he was injured. But, what did she mean by, 'in two weeks I'll be gone'?

Daisuke was so lost in his thoughts that he almost tripped over Pandora, who was sitting in the hallway reading…something.

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

She jumped a little. "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I love the final chapter…it scares me to death." She smiled. "One of the few things I'll miss."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back home," she looked happy at the mention of it.

"When? Why? You just…got here…"

A kid tripped over Pandora and spilled water all over her feet. She jumped up immediately, narrowly missing hitting Daisuke in the head with her elbow, and ran off.

Daisuke stood and ran after her. But she was gone.

_**She probably orbed herself home.**_

_You're right…what does orbing mean again?_

_**Teleporting. Sort of.**_

_Should I follow her? She seemed really upset, maybe she's afraid of water…?_

_**That's not what it looked like to me. You need to find out what she meant when she said 'I'm going back home.'**_


	6. Premonition

Ugh…" I muttered to myself. "I hate having to worry about every drop of water!"

I wore close toed shoes for protection from dew. I had socks on too. No way was I getting wet today.

The sprinkler went off.

I made a face, and walked around it. Then I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw Satoshi Hiwatari.

I slipped on the wet grass and grabbed his arm to keep from falling. Of course, then I had a premonition. I saw Satoshi grab my charge-Dark-and pin him against a wall.

I released his arm.

_I don't have to tell Dark_, I thought. _He said he didn't want my help anyway…but what if he gets hurt? It'll be my fault for not helping him when I knew he would be in trouble. It's my duty as his Whitelighter._

Suddenly, I felt a strange pull. I was…being called. But it wasn't Dark, it was…Daisuke?


	7. Underworld

I'm sorry, Satoshi," I said. "But I have to go."

"Did someone _call_ you?" he asked me in a suspicious voice.

"Yes. Someone did," I said coldly, angry at him for getting in my way. "I have to leave now. I'll see you another time."

He didn't reply, just stared at me.

_What does he know_? I wondered.

I ran behind the school and orbed to Daisuke's location.

"It had to be a train…" I muttered. I was on the top of the train, barely balanced.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"How did I get up here?" Daisuke asked me. "I was at school, and now I'm on a random train!"

"I…can't really explain that to you right now!" I said. "Just grab my hand so we can…stay balanced."

I intended on orbing out of there once I had a good grip on him. I reached for him, and caught his arm, and then orbed, but something must have intercepted my orbing, because I fell into the Underworld, with Daisuke right next to me.


	8. Cage

Where are we, Pandora?" Daisuke asked me.

"I don't know, but we're leaving," I replied, about to grab his arm and orb out, but I tripped and fell. Two demons grabbed me and shoved me into a cage and shut the door.

I tried to orb out, but just hit my head against the bars.

"Daisuke! Run!" I yelled, but the demons were surrounding him.

Daisuke _wanted_ to run, but there were a bunch of guys surrounding him in a circle. What was he supposed to do? He could always turn into Dark!

The demons closed in on Daisuke, and then there was a blast of light—magic?—and the demons went flying. Yes! Maybe one of my annoying relatives had shown up to help!

But Daisuke was gone. Instead, Dark was there. What was going on?

"Let me out of this cage and tell me what's going on! When did you get here?" I exclaimed.

"I thought the Whitelighters were supposed to help the charges, not the other way around," Dark said, smiling.

"What did you do with Daisuke? He can't wander around the underworld by himself! He'll get killed! And let me out of here!"

Dark opened the latch on the cage. I jumped out and something shoved me and Dark back in the cage.

"Not again!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Welcome back," said Marco. "It's time I bound your magic, Pandora."


	9. Mermaids and Love

You-You have a spell!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, my love, and once you are stripped of your powers, we can be together again," he replied.

I laughed. "You really think…you can bind me? Even if you do, I'm no longer mortal."

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked me.

"That's right. I'm an immortal now. And in two weeks I turn back into a mermaid. What then?" I said softly, angrily.

"What's the cure, witch?" he said angrily.

"Love," I said dramatically. "Love is the cure! And I'm not in love, so ha on the world!"

Marco grabbed a bucket and poured water on me. I transformed, naturally.

"I DESPISE YOU!" Marco yelled, freeing me from the cage. I laughed, grabbed Dark's arm, and orbed us to my house, upstairs of course.

"You're a mermaid?" Dark asked me.

"Duh," I replied. "Note, the tail. And where is Daisuke?"

"I told you, I don't know!" he replied. "You being a mermaid is so…ironic."

"Ironic, how?" I asked.

"Just…ah…never mind," he said. "I'm leaving now."

"How'd you even get down there in the first place?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine then." I crossed my arms and turned over on my bed, waiting to change back.

"Goodbye, Dark," I whispered.


	10. Whisper of Romance

How is it ironic that she's a mermaid, Dark? Daisuke asked his alter-ego that evening while sitting on his bed.

Mermaids are immortal, Dark replied. But there's supposed to be a spell that can be cast to make them human. If it's cast, then they can only remain human if they fall in love. Which, since their hearts are cold as ice, is virtually impossible.

That sounds like my…situation. I have to get the girl I love to love me back.

Exactly. Which is why I said it was ironic, because she doesn't want to fall in love. She's like your opposite, Daisuke.

Not really.

Why did you call her? On the train, I mean.

She was…the first person I thought of. I didn't know she'd come. She's your Whitelighter, not mine, right?

I don't know, we are basically the same person, so…

What? She could totally find out about us, Dark! If she starts coming everytime I think about her… Daisuke shut his eyes and tried not to think, but Dark's voice burst in his mind anyway.

It doesn't work like that. You have to call her. Why would you be thinking about her anyway? Do you like her?

What? Of course not!

I was shocked when I saw Daisuke at school the next day.

"D-Daisuke?" I stammered. "Do you remember…?"

"Remember what?" he asked me, then smiled, walking off.

"Come back!" I yelled. "You can't do that! There's no way you could've forgotten unless…"

I orbed home.

"Mom did you erase Daisuke Niwa's memory?" I asked her in my no-nonsense voice.

"Why would I do that?" She suddenly grabbed me by the collar. "What, did you do something to him that would require that?"

"N-No…let go of my shirt, Mom," I said softly. "Well then maybe he thinks it was a dream…I'll just have to prove it."

"The Elders are going to kill you!"

"I'll just come back as a real Whitelighter and haunt them forever."

I orbed back to school and returned to class.


	11. Truth and Secrets

Daisuke!" I caught up with him after school.

"What is it?" he asked.

I stopped. How would I tell him? I looked at him. He was my friend, right? There was no way he would tell anyone that I was a witch…would he?

"Pandora? Are you okay?" asked Daisuke, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, shaking myself. "Daisuke…I have a secret…"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the school.

"Yesterday, I saved you from a train…" I said. "And after that…we ended up in the Underworld and…oh yeah, and I'm a witch."

"I know," he replied.

"What?" I asked, surprised. "You…know? Did you remember?"

"Yes…I did!" he said, for some reason he sounded nervous.

"Well then, how did you get back home? I couldn't find you, and I wasn't in any shape to look for you…so I was worried."

"W-Well I just…" stuttered Daisuke. "I can't really explain how I got home."

"Please, Daisuke," I said. "It can hardly be any different then magic."

Daisuke looked away from me.

"Pandora, I…I gotta go!" exclaimed Daisuke suddenly. He ran away from me, around the school building, and was gone.

Daisuke barely made it to the courtyard before he had transformed into Dark.

This is the first time I've transformed at school since the Harada twins moved away, Daisuke thought.

So you do like her. I knew it. You do know that Whitelighters aren't allowed to fall for their charges, and you are technically her charge.

So…I'm not allowed to like her?

No, she's just not allowed to like you. At least, that's what I've heard. Anyway, you better get out of here before someone sees you


	12. Hearts and Stars

I remembered my premonition that night. So instead of going to bed, I dressed in black and orbed myself to the museum. I looked around…it was the same room as the one I had seen.

I heard footsteps, and flattened myself against the wall.

"I know you're here," said the voice of Satoshi. What was he doing here, anyway?

I went over my options. If Satoshi found me, what would he do? I considered orbing home, but my premonition that Dark was going to get caught kept me from that.

"You aren't Dark," Satoshi said, coming around the corner. "Pandora, what are you doing here?"

"Would you believe nothing at all?" I said softly, deciding to play innocent. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not if you help me catch Dark," Satoshi smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. Something told me he didn't smile for real that often.

"Wait a second," I said. "You want to use me. No. You can't. I won't allow that."

All of a sudden Dark came around the same corner. "Leave the girl alone, Hiwatari."

"I can take care of myself," I said, annoyed. But of course, that's when my premonition became reality. Satoshi pinned Dark against a wall.

But fortunately, Dark had it under control and pulled free. "I've already gotten what I came for. But I need her."

He randomly picked me up bridal-style and flew out the window.

"Stay away from him," Dark said to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked indignatly. "You can't order me around, I'm your Whitelighter! I went in there because I had a premonition and I thought you were going to get captured!"

"Will you just listen to me?" Dark said. "I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Nice sentiment, but I can take care of myself," I replied coldly.

"Sure," Dark replied. "So what would you have done if I hadn't come and saved you?"

"I—" I stopped talking for a moment. "Dark…what did you steal today?"

"Hearts and Stars," he replied. "It's a really small painting…why?"

"It…It's nothing I think…but I…" I stopped talking suddenly.

I reached up and kissed him.


	13. The End

Dark immediately pulled away from me and flew off. I stood there, shaking.

I orbed home and sat down heavily on my bed.

"N-no! No, no, no!" I exclaimed, kicking my desk. "That wasn't real…was it?"

"What wasn't real?" my mom came in my room.

"N-Nothing," I said.

"Are you in love?" she asked softly.

"NO!" I exclaimed. "Ugh…I need to go somewhere."

I orbed myself onto the sidewalk. I started walking down the road, and found myself back at the museum. To my surprise, I walked in on some kind of magical battle between Dark and a white-winged angelic figure.

I ran up to Dark and got next to him, preparing to fight. He turned and saw me, and he looked completely shocked.

Dark backed away from her. He knew he was about to transform into Daisuke, but what could he do?

Krad shot at him, and he dodged, but ran into Pandora. He turned—and his face was inches from hers! She was under the influence of the painting again…her lips brushed his cheek. He transformed instantly into Daisuke.

I backed off. "D-Daisuke…" I felt like I was coming out of a trance.

A blast of energy went past my shoulder. The white angel was advancing on us.

I pulled out a knife, but Daisuke grabbed my arm.

"No!" he said. "That's Satoshi."

"What?" I was almost confused. Suddenly I was shot with a blast of energy from the white angel. I was shot through the window and fell down to the grass.

I immediately orbed myself in front of Daisuke, despite my injuries. Dark was my charge, and Daisuke was Dark, so Daisuke was my charge, too. I stood in front of him and zapped the white angel the way I'd seen my uncle do it.

"Get out of the way, Whitelighter!" yelled the angel.

"Never!" I exclaimed. "I won't let you harm my charge!"

"He'll kill you! Go somewhere else, Pandora! I'll be fine!" Daisuke said to me.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" I exclaimed. "I can come back! You can't!"

The white angel shot at me, and this time the blast hit me full on. He hit me three more times with his energy before I fell backwards, and Daisuke caught my falling body.

I woke up in the sky, Whitelighter Headquarters.

"You've finally done it, Pandora Mitchell," said the Head Elder. "You're dead."


	14. Coming Back

Pearl Mitchell orbed right in front of her charge, Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Hello, Satoshi," she said. "I couldn't find him."

"Well thank you for looking, Pearl," Satoshi said.

"Out of curiosity, why are you concerned about your enemy?" she asked.

"He's not my enemy," Satoshi said. "His alter-ego is. And not so loud. Do you want everyone to know?"

"I should hate you, Satoshi," she said seriously. "Your "other half" killed my twin sister."

"She's not your twin now that you're dead," replied Satoshi.

"Thanks," said Pearl sarcastically. "But you're my charge, so I have to protect you. And if that means beating up your enemies, then I will."

Satoshi just ignored her. She was always being overly enthusiastic.

Daisuke stood at Pandora's memorial. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "This is all my fault."

"Daisuke," Mrs. Mitchell came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. If I had just let her run away when her sister died…she would've been safe in the ocean. No one would've killed her out there…"

"She was protecting me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Mrs. Mitchell looked at him, her expression hardening. "She knew her duty as a Whitelighter. She did what she thought she had to do. She died protecting the one she loved. It was very honorable."

"She died because of me…" Daisuke said softly, tears falling again.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Mitchell said. "She wouldn't want you feeling that way."

"Daisuke Niwa?" Pandora appeared, standing right beside her own grave.

"Pandora?" Daisuke wiped his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm Pandora Mitchell, your new Whitelighter."


	15. Human Emotion

I could tell that Daisuke was shocked. Maybe I had said something incorrect?

"I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no," said the woman. She kind of looked like me. Older, though. I cocked my head to one side, trying to remember their faces.

"Don't you remember us?" my charge asked.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't. This happened to Leo once, but he was a Whitelighter when he met us. When he went from Whitelighter to mortal, he lost his memories, and was relocated."

"Why is she here with us then?" Daisuke asked the woman.

"She must have convinced them somehow…or maybe…it was you."

Daisuke looked shocked again. "Me? W-What?"

"If you broke the spell she cast on herself, then maybe they're looking in on you."

I shifted my feet. "Daisuke…"

He looked up immediately. "What is it?"

"I…have other charges," I felt bad as soon as I said it. I didn't want to leave the grief-stricken boy behind, but I felt so odd around him. I orbed to the home of a young witch with blonde hair. She was learning basic spells and it was my job to help her.

"How did you make Leo remember?" asked Daisuke.

"Memory restoration is different depending on the person," said Mrs. Mitchell. "But you know, the whole kiss thing usually works."

"What?" Daisuke took a step back. "I-I barely know Pandora!"

"Nice excuse," Mrs. Mitchell said, smiling. "But be careful, Daisuke. If the Elders catch you with Pandora, they might…take her away. In fact, they should realize their mistake any day now."

"You called," I said to Daisuke.

"Yeah…" he said. He got up off the bench he'd been sitting.

"So," I smirked. I had read his file. "When do you change?"

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"I know," I said, smiling at him.

"About what?" he said, still nervous.

"You being Dark," I said seriously. "I've read your file."

He sighed. I continued to smile, until I realized why I was smiling so much. I…really liked Daisuke! My smile froze on my face. What was wrong with me? Why did I have so many human emotions? Why were they so strong?

I orbed away in a panic.


	16. Pandora's Box

"I'm sorry, Daisuke," I said. "That was stupid. I-I'm really no good at this Whitelighter thing."

"Don't you remember me?" Daisuke said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Pandora…" Daisuke muttered. He looked at his watch. "I have to go."

"Not without me!" I said. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

I followed him to a museum. I didn't have to blink before I was in the presence of Dark.

"Be careful, Pandora," Dark said. "I don't think Daisuke could lose you again."

"I can't die, Dark," I replied. "Unless…I'm shot with a Darklighter's arrow."

"Good information to have," Dark replied. "Just…stay behind me."

"What are you stealing?"

"Pandora's Box."

I gasped. And suddenly orbed away.

Where did she go?

She must have heard of the box. Maybe she's the guardian.

What does that mean?

That we have to fight her.

Dark rounded the bend and was in the room where the box sat. Three figures stood in front of it. Satoshi, Pandora, and another girl who looked just like Pandora.

"You can't have the box, Dark," Pandora said. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I won't fight a girl," Dark said.

"Then this should be easy for you, Dark," she said. "Just walk away this time. You can't contain the power inside this box."

There was a shimmer in the air, and a demon appeared behind Dark, with a Darklighter next to him. "Bring me the box. Otherwise, we'll have to shoot."

"Shoot, then," Pandora said.

Dark, do something!

Okay, then.

He got in between them, just as the arrow was released.

It hit Dark in the side, and he fell.

Satoshi picked up the box. "Take it. And leave us alone."

"Do you know what you just did?" Pearl glared at her charge, as the demon and Darklighter shimmered away.

"I gave him a fake," Satoshi responded.

"Dark!" I ran to his side. "Take out the arrow. I can't touch it, I'm sorry…it's poison to me."

Dark cringed and removed the arrow. I placed my hands over his wound and a warm yellow light came from my hands as I healed him.

"Pandora…" he looked at me oddly. "You forgot us."


	17. Angel of Death

A cool mist blew over the house. Had anyone been awake, they would have shivered and felt a chill go up their spine. But for once, the Niwa family was asleep.

Moonlight shimmered through Daisuke's window. A soft breeze whipped the curtains forward, and Daisuke shivered in his sleep.

His whitelighter slept on the floor, despite his urging for her to go home. She stubbornly said that this was her home, and he was the charge that most needed her protection.

A shadow passed through the moonlight and a girl with a sad expression shimmered into view, as inconspicuous as the moonlight.

She leaned over the sleeping boy and gently touched his forehead. His eyes immediately flickered open.

"W-Who are you?" Daisuke asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

She's the Angel of Death. But you shouldn't be seeing her, unless…

The girl pushed a lock of pale hair behind her ear, then replied, "Do not be frightened, Daisuke Niwa. I have come to forewarn you of the death of your friend, Satoshi Hikari."

Her message delivered, the angel started to go, but that's when Pandora sat up.

"You," she said darkly. "You have no place here. Get away from my charge!"

She stood and fixed the angel with a fierce gaze.

The angel only smiled. "Your destiny isn't finished yet. You have a long fall in your future."

"What the—" said Pandora, then shook herself. "What is your business here?"

"Can Satoshi be saved?" Daisuke asked.

"It will happen near his house, within the hour," the angel replied, then vanished.

"Don't. You. Dare," Pandora said. "It's a trick. She wants to take you both, that's how they work."

"Satoshi is my friend, Pandora," Daisuke replied. "I have to go."

"Then let me take you," Pandora said. "I…I know where he is."

Satoshi was headed for home. He stopped at the crosswalk, checked for cars, then started to cross. Then he turned, and was blinded by the bright lights of a car. He couldn't move. He was going to die.

We appeared just in time. I saw the car coming. I looked at Daisuke. He started to go try to save his friend, but I pushed him back.

"No, Daisuke," I said. "I can't die, remember?"

I ran out and grabbed Satoshi and orbed him to the other side of the road.

Daisuke ran over to him. "Are you alright? You were…about to be hit."

"I…I'm fine," Satoshi replied, sounding out of breath. "Your whitelighter certainly comes in handy, doesn't she…"


	18. Losing My Wings

Satoshi, you know you'll never be able to capture Dark, Krad thought at his alter-ego. Not with a Whitelighter protecting him.

So what do you suggest I do about it? Satoshi responded in annoyance.

That Whitelighter…needs to lose her wings, replied Krad sadistically. If we eliminated one of her charges, she would lose all will to fight. She'd lose her powers.

'Eliminate?' As in kill? Because I'm not going to do that.

I never said you had to.

"Pearl!" Satoshi said.

Pearl orbed. "Yes? I sensed your distress…something wrong?"

Satoshi sat down heavily in the chair, struggling for control. "He wants…to kill…your sister's charge…"

"You mean Daisuke?" Pearl asked.

"No," Satoshi had caught his breath now. "Someone else. He said that would—"

"Make her lose her powers," Pearl said. "Among Whitelighters, it's called 'losing your wings'. And after that…he would be able to capture Dark easily."

"Samii," I said, orbing in. "I told you, you can trust me."

"Yeah, trust someone who used to be Charmed, is currently a Guardian, and also orbs in without asking," Samii replied, mixing a potion in a pot.

"Who are you vanquishing today?" I asked cheerily.

"Not vanquishing…" she muttered.

"What then?" I asked.

"Magic school," she said in her softest voice.

"MAGIC SCHOOL!" I exclaimed, hugging her around the neck.

"Come on…get off…" Samii said, but she was smiling.

"How sweet…" a familiar voice, like from a nightmare.

A white winged angel stood at the window, expression anything but angelic. He shot me with some kind of white energy before I could I could even begin to protect my charge. I fell against the wall.

"Samii…run…" I said weakly.

I looked up, and saw the angel stab her.

"NO!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

Krad turned on the window, and was gone.

I ran to Samii's side. I put my hands to her wound, struggling to heal…but it was too late. I fell on the corpse, sobbing. "No…no…you were doing so well…I thought I could protect you…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"


	19. Rescue

Daisuke!" Pearl orbed into Daisuke's room.

Daisuke sat up in bed. "Wh-what is it? Where's Pandora?"

"She's in trouble!" Pearl said. "It was…Krad—he killed her charge. We couldn't stop him. She's almost lost her wings."

Dark, what does that mean?

It means that she lost all confidence in herself and lost her powers. She's mortal. She can be killed, and she can't orb or "zap" anyone.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"You need to give her her memory back, Daisuke," Pearl said gently. "If you don't do it now…she might lose more than her wings."

She took Daisuke's arm, and orbed them to Samii's apartment.

Daisuke's heart lurched when he saw Pandora. She was sitting heavily in a chair and she was crying.

"Pandora?" Daisuke said.

"G-Go away, Daisuke," she sobbed.

Pearl orbed away, and Daisuke ran to Pandora's side. "Pandora, it's okay…this wasn't your fault."

I stared at Daisuke. "Why are you still here? Can't you see the dead body over there? I couldn't protect her! What makes you think I'll be able to protect you?"

"I'm still here because…" Daisuke paused. "Because I…I…"

I sobbed some more. "Please, get out…before Krad comes back and kills you too."

"Can't you see that he's trying to make you lose faith in yourself?" Daisuke said.

What am I going to do? She's going to throw me out.

I think it's obvious, Daisuke. You're going to have to kiss her.

I-I can't do that!

You have to in order to save her.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry…I'll make sure you get a new Whitelighter," Pandora said. "A better one."

At this, Daisuke finally burst out, "I don't want a Whitelighter! I want…to be with you!"

"Huh?" Pandora said. "Daisuke…what are you talking about?"

Daisuke leaned down and kissed Pandora. She doubled back, breaking the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry," Daisuke said, blushing furiously.

Pandora sat up, and looked him straight in the eyes. He knew instantly that she remembered. "W-Why would you apologize for kissing me?"

Then she did something amazing. She reached up—and kissed him.

"I want to be with you too."


	20. Choice

But I can't. I'm…an angel." I heard my voice crack.

"That isn't fair! You only became one because of what you did for me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"We hear you," said the Elder who had just appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to offer you a choice…the choice to fall from grace, if you desire."

"I want to fall, thank you," I said readily.

"Wait a moment," the Elder said. "The events happening soon will help you decide whether or not to remain a Whitelighter. But remember. If you choose to remain a Whitelighter…you will never see Daisuke again. You will be reassigned."

The Elder vanished.

"Wait a second-!" I yelled, but it was too late.

I shivered suddenly. "The box. Pandora's box. It's in danger. I have to go."

"What? Wait a second!" Daisuke said. "I'm coming."

"No you aren't! These are demons, Daisuke," I replied. "As the Guardian, only I have the power to protect the box. But you…I-I don't want you to get hurt."

I started to orb away, but mid-orb, Daisuke grabbed my arm mid-orb, and we appeared in the museum.

I stood in front of the box. The demons shimmered into view. One was a darklighter.

"Pandora, why don't you just give up the box?" said the demon.

"Not a chance," I said.

The demon threw knives, and I dodged them, landing a punch to his stomach. He doubled over, then yanked a knife from his belt and stabbed me in the chest. I gasped, but the wound healed.

I plunged the knife into his chest and he vanished. But what about the Darklighter?

I looked up to find that Daisuke had grabbed the Darklighter's arrow and plunged it into the Darklighter's chest. The Darklighter vanished.

I rushed over to him. "You saved my life."

"I-I guess we're even, then…" He leaned in as if to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"I have to go, Daisuke. I'll never be free unless I destroy the box!" I grabbed it and orbed away before Daisuke could stop me.


	21. Reassigned

The power of three," I said softly to my aunts. "I know you haven't used it in a long time…but I have to destroy this evil."

"Ask Wyatt to destroy it," Piper said.

"No," I said. "I don't want to involve the younger generation. They have enough to deal with without dealing with the Box."

Paige orbed in. My mom.

I ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry…I forgot you and I'm sorry."

"They offered to let you fall," Mom said. "I don't want you to do it. He's just a boy. You can't save him. And if you're mortal, you'll just become a liability."

"No! No, no, no, no!" I yelled. "Just. Just—destroy it!"

They joined hands. "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The po—"

The Box exploded.

"AAAAAH!" I felt part of my essence being ripped away. I fell to my knees. "Damn it!"

I stood and felt a sting on my arm.

The tattoo of wings was on my shoulder.

"D-Daisuke…" I collapsed on my face.

An Elder, the same one from before, appeared in a flash of light. Next to her was the Angel of Destiny.

The Elder held a hand over me, and soon I was able to stand.

"Pandora Mitchell," the Angel of Destiny said. "You have successfully altered your Destiny. You were supposed to be a Whitelighter. However…the Hikari artworks have gotten out of hand. If Dark was able to do his job, magic would not be exposed. However, with Krad's attacks…Dark needs you. Only you have knowledge of the works, and your relationship with Daisuke Niwa will be allowed…as long as it does not interfere with your job. You will be allowed to remain as Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa's Guardian. You will retain your Whitelighter abilities, excluding immortality. In other words, you get your life back."

"I respect and allow Destiny's decision," the Elder said. "We believe this is necessary for her to work successfully with said charge."

I nodded, and they vanished.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pheobe said. "Go!"

I orbed away.

Daisuke was at home asleep for once. He didn't have to steal anything, and so he was asleep.

He had spent half the night worrying about what Pandora would decide, or how she would destroy the Box, but…somehow, he knew it would be okay.

A light flashed in his room at around three in the morning.

"Daisuke…" Pandora appeared. "I'm staying."

He sat up. "What?"

"Get down here," she said, a laugh in her voice.

Daisuke came down from his bed and hugged her.

"I'm half-human, half-Whitelighter again," Pandora said. "I'm assigned to you."

And so it begins, again! Dark said.


End file.
